fablefictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brutal Legend of Jax Ozia
A short story by 144-Patient Appelant. Prologue Since the Fall of Albion, life has changed significantly. Poverty, famine, crime, all have become the norm as the law of the land became survival of the fittest. The inhabitants of Albion succumb to this new world as changes begin to settle in but eventually, something happens that cannot be ignored by the people of Albion. Chapter I In the eastern lands of Albion, the region of Haven rests on the borderlands of Albion. The people here, descendants of the gypsies, have made wonderful lives for themselves here and have gone unbothered by the Fall of Albion for some time. The peaceful community was run by Jin Ozia, the long standing chieftain of the region and son of it's founder. He lived in a massive home at the top of the highest hill in Haven and there, he trained his mind and body constantly. He also trained his children, Sonja and Jax Ozia. As their training instructor and father, Jin believed he had only one purpose; make them the strongest warriors in Albion's history. Jin: "My children, you have both reached the age of eighteen. For your entire lives I have been teaching you the ways of strength, skill, and will. Now, it is time for you to test these skills... on me. Be cautioned, I will not show mercy on you." Jax: "Father, I don't know if we are ready for such a matching." Jin: "If you are not ready now, you never will be." Sonja: "Jax may be too weak for it but I've been waiting for this day my entire life. This is my right of passage." Jin: "Very well Sonja, let us begin." In the large field on their property, Jin and Sonja prepare for combat with Jax looking onward. "Sonja, I want you to come with everything you've got," says Jin. "Of course," says Sonja with a smirk on her face. The breeze gently blows and the golden clouds overhead cast a shadow over the field as Jax looks at the two. Then, in a flash, the battle begins. Sonja rushes through the high grass at full speed toward her father launches an aerial kick which is blocked by Jin but barely. Sonja follows up with a second kick, this one streaked with fire. Jin is knocked off balance and Sonja Force Pushes him with extreme force, launching him more than thirty feet backwards and into a tree. Sonja lets out a volley of Impact Shots that Jin barely dodges but the tree is not as lucky. As the tree topples to the ground, Sonja hurls her signature Shadow Spear technique at Jin. Jin activates his shielding and repels a llarge amount of the damage but sustains enough injury to make him bleed. Sonja attempts to finish up by firing lightning at Jin but he counters with his Pheonix Cast and nearly takes her out. Jin's attack burns a scar into the field but Sonja doesn't even consider retreat. She approaches Jin with a series of Assassin Rushes and unleashes a furry of rapid and unblockable strikes on her father. She finishes her assault with a downward Impact Shot to the back of Jin's head, creating a large crater in the ground. As the dust clears, Jin is down and Sonja is victorious. "I knew I'd win," say Sonja smugly. Jin eventually stands to his feet. "Good work, child," says Jin as he heals himself. Back to full health, Jin turns his attention to Jax. "Alright Jax, it's you and me now." Jax hesitantly approaches Jin as Sonja retreats to the side lines. "With everything you have, son," says Jin. Jax enters his stance and watches his fathers movements. For atleast thirty seconds the two of them stand perfectly still until Jin makes the first move, launching a massive fireball at Jax. Jax counters by blasting it away with a Blizzard and closes the distance between him and his father by stopping time. As time returns to normal, Jax blasts Jin with a fire blast at point-blank range. Jin flies back but regains his balance and counters with an Impact Shot to Jax's chest. Jax flies backward and before he can regain his balance, Jin assaults him with a rapid barrage of attacks. Jax retreats and fires lightning into Jin. Jin catches Jax off-guard when he transforms into his Berserk state. Jin charges through the blasts and tackles Jin into a nearby boulder. As he's pinned, Jax can only struggle as he slips into unconsciousness. Finally, he reacts, launching a powerful shockwave from his body and sending Jin crashing backward. Jax slips into unconsciousness and awakens a few minutes later with Jin and Sonja standing over him. "You fought hard, my son," said Jin. "He fell hard too," added Sonja. Jin: "You both fought well and I am proud that you have grown so powerful. Even the heroes of old would envy your strength." Sonja: "Especially mine." Jax: "I'm sorry, Father. I've failed you." Jin: "No you haven't. You may think that you've failed but to be honest, the fight I've had with you was a tremendous one." Sonja: "Not more than ours though, right Father?" Jin: "Sonja, my lovely daughter. You are a devastating combatent with the ability to leave any of your foes on the brink of death. Unfortunately, you require more training." Sonja: "What?!" Jin: "Jax, the fight I had with you was one that I actually had to thin through. Did you know that you were the first person to make me Berserk in over thirty years? Keep up your training and you will be a master." Sonja: "What?! But he lost!" Jin: "No, it only seemed that way. Your brother's power grew so great, he was unable to contain it. The resulting shockwave sent me flying and put him unconscious." Sonja: "That's complete garbage! He needs the work, not me! My technique was flawless; I even beat you! No one in Haven can defeat me and you know that!" Jin: "Maybe not but I sense far too much anger in your technique. That rage will consume you and become your downfall if you don't train to control it." Sonja: "Whatever." Sonja storms away, leaving Jin and Jax alone in the field. "Your sister will be fine as long as she has her space," says Jin. "I'm not too worried about that. I just hope that she can get her act together before she gets herself into trouble," replies Jax. Jax and Jin begin to meditate in the field. Hours later, the unthinkable happens; one of Jin's most trusted soldiers, Arisku, arrives on horse back. "Jin, Haven is under attack! The city needs your help," says Arisku with worry. Jin rises up quickly followed by Jax. "No," says Jin. "Find your sister, now," he commands as he jumps on Arisku's horse. Jax leaves to find his siter. The city of Haven has become a warzone as buildings are set abalze, corpses are left in the street, and battlecries are heard all around. Jax gets a glimpse of some of the attackers as he sees them on the strets attacking citizens. He deals with a few but their numbers are too great. Unable to find Sonja in the city, he returns home and finds it burning. In that instant, he is struck from behind. As he falls to the ground, the glowing image of his home is burned into his mind just before he passes out. Chapter II Five years later, Haven fell. The invaders were revealed to be the Lucienites, a faction of what remains of Lord Lucien's Commandants. The Lucienites might've been intelligent in the past but now, they are only capable of becoming slaves to the most powerful person they find. They were obviously acting on orders but it was unclear of whos. By this time, Jax had been a long-standing prisoner to the Lucienites but no ordinary prisoner, Jax was a gladiator. He had become hardened and cold by the many fights and countless lives he's taken. He's had nothing to live for but combat and it was only a matter of time before he was corrupted by it. Jax was one of the coliseum's most prized warriors so his cell was located just below the coliseum along with the Balverines and bandits. As Jax sits in his cold, wet cell, he has the mispleasure of having a cell directly next to one of the most talkative pirates in the land, Crapjaw. Crapjaw: "So, you be Jax, eh?" Jax: "...." Crapjaw: "Hey, ye hear me talkin' to ya don't you." Jax: "....." Crapjaw: "I'll gut ye like a fish if ye don't pay me mind!" Jax: "I think I might know why they call you Crapjaw." Crapjaw: "Do ye, now?" Jax: "Yeah, you're breathe is rancid." Crapjaw: "Wait 'til they let me outta this cage! I'll slice you to pieces!" From out of nowhere, two guards come down into the dungeon and open both Jax and Crapjaw's cells. "You two, you're up," says one of the guards. Jax: "Well, looks like your lucky day Crap-Breathe." The guards take Jax and Crapjaw up into the waiting pin where they are surrounded by other prisoners. They can hear the announcer shouting through a speakerphone talking about the upcoming wave of enemies. The prisoners around the pin act courageous and arrogant but most of them are terrified of the coming match and the rest are either insane or ignorant of what's to come. In an instant, the pin opens and the prisoners are forced out into the coliseum. Jax and Crapjaw walk out last, Crapjaw with a visibly nervous expression splattered on his face. "Relax Crapjaw. Just stay back and let the others get picked off," says Jax. "Picked off," says Crapjaw surprisingly. "You've never fought in the colisieum have you," asks Jax. Crapjaw only replies with a worried look. At that moment, Maulers leap out and attack the gladiators. Jax and Crapjaw watch as they are torn apart but they notice something; one gladiator that seems to be ripping them apart. The monstrous man dispatches the maulers in gruesome manners, tearing off limbs and ripping out organs. It eventually comes to the point where the beast warrior is the only man standing against the Maulers. To give the crowd something else to look at, Jax runs into the fray, leaving Crapjaw behind. He slices through a few Maulers with his swords and and punches through another's chest cavity. This catches the attention of the mysterious gladiator who simply watches him for a moment. As all of the Mauler's are killed, the crows gives off a roar but it apparently isn't over. The mysterious gladiator, real name Fangus, turns his sights on Jax. The two engaged in a brutal display of combat and even with most of Jax's Will powers locked from the Lucienite's hold on him, the battle still caused masive amounts of destruction. Many of the spectators and guards were killed in the battle and even much of the coliseum was obliterated. During the fight, Fangus sank his fangs into Jax's arm but Jax was able to knock him back. Jax could feel his will powers returning to him as the coliseum crumbled; escaping that place was the key. Fangus was one step ahead of Jax and leapt over one of the shattered walls that once loomed over the arena. Jax followed his example and made his escape from the ruined arena, folllowed shortly after by Crapjaw.